What's in a name?
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya try to think of names for their soon to be born child. It ain't as easy as it sounds. NaruTayu AU
1. Chapter 1

Picking out names for your child can be tough, as Naruto and Tayuya find out it ain't as easy as it sounds or should be as they try to find names for their baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Naruto…" A female voice called from the bathroom and the twenty four year old blond having changed into a pair of sleep pants and sleeveless shirt raised his head and went to check on the woman.

The woman and his wife was wearing a nightgown and was staring into the mirror her hands rested on her belly which was a bit bigger than it had been a month ago.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Naruto Uzumaki asked her a bit of concern in his voice.

The redhead looked at him and slowly smiled at him. "It's nothing, the baby's fine. It's just I've been wondering…"

"About what?"

"What are we going to name this little guy?" She said putting emphasis on her stomach as she was pregnant and had been for the past month. The two where going to have a child, as The Hokage looked at his wife.

"Are you sure it's going to be a boy?" He asked her as they had seen a doctor but it was too early to decide what gender it was going to be but Tayuya was positive it was going to be a he.

"I'm positive, a mother knows best about her children." She said with a smile to him. "Now then back on subject what are we going to name him?"

"That's easy, Naruto Jr." He said with a smile and she frowned at him.

"I don't think so, how about we name him Sasuke?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"No way, we got eight months Tayuya. That's plenty of time to decide a name." He said and walked out of the bathroom and she followed after him.

"Eight months isn't as long as you think Baka." She called after him. "I don't want to be in the emergency room screaming my lungs out and not knowing what I'm going to call him." She said as they walked to the bed.

"Meh," Naruto said and thought of a name and grinned. "How about we name him Kidomaru?"

She scowled at that. "There's no way I'm naming my son after a former six armed spider freak of a teammate. Keep that up and you're sleeping on the couch for the next month." She said warningly.

"Okay, how about Kanetseugu?"

"Too long,"

"Oda?"

"Too short,"

"Kuwabara?"

"Too stupid sounding,"

"You know Tayuya it would help a lot if you gave me some clues here." He said dryly as all his suggestions where being shot down.

The redhead shook her head. "I don't know, how about Talim?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "Nah, that doesn't sound right, sounds more like a girls name. How bout Gohan?"

"I'm not naming our son after a bowl of rice or a cartoon character. What about Yoshikage?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you get onto me about long names?" He asked with a grin and she frowned at him.

"Oh, shut up." She said and turned and folded her arms. Snickering he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek silently apologizing.

"How about…Satoshi or maybe Shin?"

"Shin's a common name and Satoshi doesn't sound right." Tayuya said as he rubbed her belly where their son was at. "I guess I am thinking too hard about this." She said as she faced her husband and smiled at him. "We got eight months to figure this out what we are going to call the little brat once I have him."

"That's what I said ten minutes ago; C'mon now, let's get some sleep. We'll think of a name for him soon enough in no time." He said and gently kissed her forehead.

The two went to the bed and removed the sheets and climbed in. "I got it," Naruto said as they huddled together. "How about this, how bout we call him Musashi?"

Tayuya playfully smacked him on the cheek and mentioned for him to go to sleep.

It took thirty seconds for him to fall asleep but Tayuya stayed awake listening to the blond Hokage's breathing. And thinking about his name he just suggested.

Musashi Uzumaki…It didn't sound half bad to be honest in her eyes as she thought about it.

And judging from the small kick the infant in her belly just gave her right now, he liked it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Tayuya experience one of the most joyful moments in their entire lives. If Tayuya doesn't kill Naruto that is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A loud scream came from the hospital room where the patient was at. She was laying on the bed wearing a patient's outfit and was squirming and kicking her legs. Seated next to her was her husband who she had a death grip on his hand.

"Tayuya if you just calm down we can began. You're frenzy is just making things worse and harder for us." Sakura Haruno the head medic said patiently to the woman on the bed.

"Get this little monster out of me right now!" She shouted as she was covered with sweat and grasped her husband the Hokage's hand.

"Tayuya-chan please just calm down." Naruto said to her and she glared at him.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me you miserable little AAHH!" She said in pain and took deep breaths and clutched his hand tightly.

"Sakura don't we have anything to give her to numb the pain?" Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage asked her.

"No, we could risk harming the baby now. Anything stronger we give her would risk harming both of them." Sakura said shaking her head as Tayuya's water had broken earlier in the day and Naruto had quickly taken her to the hospital and get her ready to deliver the child. So far nothing had come of it and Naruto couldn't stand the sight she was in.

"Get the demon out of me! RIGHT NOW!" Tayuya shrieked and nearly ripped Naruto's hand off and he was glad he had a healing factor or else it would be broken by now. Her contractions where getting worse.

"You're nearing eight centimeters Tayuya, we can start pushing at any moment." Sakura checking her.

"WE? I'm the one doing all the damn work!" She shouted and kicked her legs.

Sakura shook her head. "We can't work like this. Naruto I need to you to hold her down and keep her from moving. We could risk hurting the baby like this and make it more difficult to get it out."

Naruto nodded and stood up and laid his arms firmly on her to keep her from moving. He looked at her and gave her a gentle kiss letting her know that everything. One of the nurses in the room wiped out some of the sweat on her brow with a cloth. Slowly she took a couple of breaths despite the pain she was in.

"Tayuya, are you ready?" Sakura asked her and she nodded. "Okay on three give it your best shot. One…Two…Three…Push!"

Tayuya gritted her teeth and gave a loud yell as she shrieked and pushed. Sakura checked the situation.

"Nothing, again! One…Two…Three…Push!"

Tayuya gave another yell that echoed throughout the room. "I swear I'm going to kill you after this Naruto…" She vowed and he gulped.

"I can see something, it looks like a shoulder." Sakura said and looked up at them.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto quickly asked.

"I don't know, I never checked a person's shoulder for their gender." Sakura replied dryly and told Tayuya to push again and she did so. "Okay, I see some blond hair, it's about halfway out. Keep it up Tayuya we're almost there."

Tayuya fought back tears of pain and nodded and gave the most powerful push of her life. Naruto looked at his wife in concern when his ears detected another sound.

A crying sound, a piercing sound, the sounds of a newborn went into the room. He quickly turned his head and gasped at what he saw.

"Let me get it cleaned up real quick. Just relax Tayuya it's over." Sakura said as she removed the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in a towel and took it out of the room.

"Tayuya…" Naruto said and looked at her. "Tayuya are you okay? It's over, our child's here now." He said to her gently and she opened her eyes and slowly a smile formed on her face.

"I know…" She said and then tiredly wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto kissed her back with all the love that he had for this woman. Tears where starting to form in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? I did all the work." She said as tears of her own where forming.

"I know…it's just that I'm happy that this is over." He said to her and she laughed.

"Ahem," A voice called out and they turned and saw Sakura Haruno holding something wrapped in a blue cloth. "There's someone that wants to see the both of you." She said and walked over and placed the bundle in his arms. "A healthy eight pound baby boy." She said to them and Naruto looked down at the infant.

He had blond hair with a couple of reddish streaks in it. His eyes where a blue color and the infant looked up at him.

"I'll give you two…I mean you three some privacy. I know you want that before everyone comes in here." She said smiling and left the room leaving them inside.

Naruto sat down and handed him to his mother who took him in her arms. "He's beautiful…" Tayuya said speechless.

"He sure is, to think we would make something as beautiful as him." Naruto said to her as they stared at the newborn. He then thought of something. "We never did come up with a name for him."

Tayuya nodded. "I like Musashi." She said with a smile.

"Musashi?" He asked her and remembered bringing that name up months ago. Slowly he smiled as well. "Yeah, I like it too."

He looked down at the newborn and then at his loving wife and back at the newborn.

"Hi there Musashi Uzumaki, we're your mom and dad."


End file.
